


At last

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: With competition over,, are they going to act on their feelings?





	At last

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!  
The idea for this fic came to me while listening to "Beneath your beautiful", and I just couldn't resist :D  
Enjoy! <3

Ethan knew there would be this grand ball to celebrate the end of this goddamn competition. He didn’t think he would be excited to attend, but when he got the message that Claire had won, that every judging doctor has chosen her, he couldn’t wait to see her face when she finds out that all of her hard work has paid off.

He noticed how some of the interns treated her. Her own roommate, dr. Varma, seemed to treat her like trash, her ambition not allowing her to maintain a decent behavior and relationship with someone obviously better than her.

His mind wandered to a certain night in Miami, his slip in his control. He remembered vividly the way her body fit perfectly next to his, it was as if they were made to be together. He remembered the way his name fell from her lips, the way her body felt under his hands. He couldn’t get enough of her in that moment.

Hell, he was sure that if he had the opportunity to do it again, he wouldn’t hesitate.

That night was the best night of his life to date. He knew he might never get the chance to have her in his arms, but he had his memories and stolen glances. It wasn’t enough but it helped him cope.

The ball night came. He put on his best tux, leaving his hair be, brushing it lightly to keep in neat.

Arriving to the event, he took a look around the room. He saw that surgical intern, the one that made him jealous time and time again, now having Dr. Varma in his arms. He wasn’t sure if he was relieved or if he felt sorry for the young man. He decided that he did both, equally. Next to him was that paramedic, a young woman with black hair on his arm, he didn’t recognize her, but they did seem to get along.

He noticed Harper by the stage, talking to Zaid and Ines. He approached them slowly, trying to avoid bumping into anyone.

“Hi, Ethan! Excited?” Ines was always one of the doctors he simultaneously liked and couldn’t understand. She was so happy almost all the damn time but she was a great doctor, compassionate and eager to help interns. That’s why he liked her. She didn’t mind helping interns, taking some of his work in that department from his shoulders.

“Yes. I’m relieved it’s finally over. We can get over it and go back to the normal routine.” He murmured, avoiding direct eye contact. Harper smiled at them and went to take the stage.

“May I have your attention, please?” she spoke clearly into the microphone, gathering the attention of everyone in the room. “It’s time to announce the name of the intern that’s going to join the diagnostic team lead by dr. Ethan Ramsey.” The whole room cheered, clapping.

The lights shone on him. He bowed his head towards the crowd, turning away to look at Harper again.

“Congratulations, dr. Clarissa Herondale! From this Monday you’ll be working and learning from the best diagnosticians in this country.” She smiled genuinely as the young intern came up to stand next to her.

He hasn’t had the chance to see her yet tonight. And he almost wished he did. He didn’t expect the sight that was her. He wished he had some time to prepare.

She was wearing _the dress_. The same dress she wore in Miami. The same dress he kissed her in. The same dress he hiked up to touch her, pulling her closer to him.

She shook Harper’s hand and thanked her, said a few words, thanking everyone for trusting her with that responsibility and for giving her a chance.

“I’d also like to thank dr. Ramsey, for inspiring me to become a doctor, for watching over my work, pushing me to become the best doctor I could be, teaching me valuable lessons. It means the world to me. Thank you.” she looked at him, a genuine smile on her face. He nodded towards her, trying to cover up his raging emotions, a slight blush on his cheeks.

She went down the stage with Harper towards them. Ines took her in her arms, hugging her tightly.

“I’m so proud of you! I knew you could do it!” she smiled widely at her.

“Congratulations, Herondale. Good job.” Zaid shook her hand. Then she turned towards him. and his brain was fried.

He had no idea what to do, how to behave. A handshake was not enough, a hug might be too much. He opted for something in between. Their hands met in a handshake, his other hand resting on her shoulder, squeezing her lightly.

“Congratulations, dr. Herondale. Welcome to the team.” The corners of his lips went up against his will.

“Thank you, dr. Ramsey. I hope I can rise to the challenge.”

“I know you’ll do good. You wouldn’t be here if we weren’t sure you would.“ she had a look of relief on her face. She bowed down slightly to them before walking away from them to join her friends.

He felt a hand on his arm. Turning, he saw Harper looking up at him, a teasing smile on her face.

“Are you ready?” she asked softly, keeping her voice quiet.

“Ready for what?”

“For finally admitting your feelings and acting on them.” He was stunned. Was he really that obvious?

“I…”

“Ethan. It’s nothing wrong. It’s okay to feel. The competition is over. There is nothing hanging over your heads. I say you should go for it and see what happens. In the worst-case scenario, she doesn’t feel the same. But trust me. She does.” She offered him a kind smile before patting him on his back and leaving him alone to his thoughts.

The night was going smoothly. He kept a close eye on her. Noticed how she danced with a few of her friends. Normally he would get jealous, but he knew that he had nothing to worry about.

He spent most of his night observing other interns interacting with her. Dr. Varma had a disappointed look on her face but she did smile congratulate her, engaging in a conversation that ended with an embrace. Aurora Emery had relief written all over her face, he even saw her give Clarissa a hug.

Their eyes locked a couple of times during the evening, all sorts of emotions in them. He wanted nothing more than to walk up to her, talk to her. But there was still this fear in the back of his head.

Harper made him dance. He knew how, he was excellent at it, he just didn’t like to do it. The song came to its end and she thanked him for the dance, going off in the direction of the man managing the music. He turned around to leave the dancefloor when he came face to face with Claire. She had her arms folded over her chest, a soft smirk on her face.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re avoiding me.” She laughed at him, her humor was contagious. He felt his own lips curl in a soft smile, only for her.

“I’m not avoiding you. You were busy and I didn’t want to interrupt you.” he felt insecure all of the sudden, his mind still not functioning properly. “You look _amazing.”_ He appraised her look, her cheeks reddening.

“Thank you… I deemed it fitting. Wouldn’t you agree?” she teased softly, her eyes revealing her insecurity. He knew what she was thinking about. He was thinking about the same thing. The same night.

They fell silent. He didn’t know what to do, what to say. He was never good at relationships. Women were a mystery to him. He almost bolted towards the door when they both heard the first notes of the new song.

Soft melody of “Beneath your beautiful” began playing, falling over them, setting the mood.

He turned towards her, extending his hand towards her, a question in his eyes. She placed her hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

He pulled her towards him, placing his other hand at her waist delicately, memories of the last time he did that flooding his mind. They stood closely together, looking into each other’s eyes.

He started guiding them together across the dancefloor slowly, dancing to the tune of the ballad.

It was as if there was no one else in the room except for them. There was only her for him in this room, in this world.

There was no point in denying his feelings anymore. It wouldn’t do anyone any good. He knew what he was feeling and while he couldn’t be sure what she was feeling, he was done with hiding.

As the song went on, their faces got closer and closer together, oblivious to the various looks they got from the people around them. His arms circled her waist, bringing her even closer, spinning her out before bringing her back to him.

The song reached its peak and he dipped her low, her hands on his arms, holding on to him, but she saw certainty in his eyes. She knew he would not drop her.

He brought her back up, turning slowly, their noses touching. They made the decision at the same time.

Their lips met. She inhaled sharply, bringing her fingers to his hair, soft strands tangling and falling through them. He couldn’t believe his luck.

He finally had her in his arms again. And this time round, there was no regrets. There was no one to tell him he shouldn’t be kissing her like his life depended on it. There was no voice in his head telling him to stop bringing her back towards him every time their lips came up for air. There was no one and nothing to stop him from making her his, except maybe for the fact that they were in the room full of people.

They separated as the song came to the close. Their eyes opened and locked, smiles on their faces. She touched her forehead to his, her hands still in his hair, moving to his neck, keeping him close.

“Claire…”

“If you’re going to tell me you can’t kiss me and you can’t be with me, I swear to god, Ethan, I’m going to hurt you.” she teased him, smiling.

“I’m not going to say that. I am not going to deny my feelings anymore. I feel strongly for you, Claire. You are important to me. I will cherish you and support you, if you want me to. _If you let me_” He whispered to her, tenderly, vulnerable and scared to be hurt. She placed her hands on his cheeks, bringing his lips to hers again.

“I want nothing more than to have you by my side. You are important to me too, Ethan.” She touched his nose slightly with her finger. A smile bloomed on his face, the biggest smile that anyone has ever seen him give to anyone.

They kept on dancing slowly when he felt someone tapping him on his shoulder. They turned to see Harper, Ines and Zaid standing there, their faces unreadable.

“Dr. Emery…” Claire started, but Harper raised her hand to stop her.

They all smiled, looking happy.

“I’m proud of you. Both of you.” Harper placed her hands on their shoulders, giving them a squeeze.

“Congratulations for both of you. I always knew you two would make a splendid couple!” Ines squealed, hugging both tightly.

“Nice, I’m happy for you.” Zaid, always a man of a few words, patted him on the back and touched her shoulder gently, a hint of a smile on his face.

Then they left, leaving the couple alone again. Not for long though. Few minutes passed and it was her friends that interrupted their dancing again. He looked over their faces, searching for any signs of disapproval, but surprisingly, he found none. Not sure if it was because they were happy for them or if they were just too scared to say anything to him.

“Claire, finally! You two are the most stubborn people I know!” Sienna cried out, hugging her best friend and looking happily at him, not wanting to cross the line. Good, he appreciated it.

They all proceeded to hug her, Bryce and Rafael shook his hand. He kept his arm around her throughout the whole ordeal, hugging her to his side.

“I’m happy for you. Both because of the competition and _this_.” Dr. Varma admitted, looking between the two of them. He was surprised. Out of all her friends, he expected her to make a scene once she found out about their blooming relationship.

“Thanks guys, it really means a lot to me.” She smiled brightly at them. The bid them goodbye, leaving the pair alone to themselves.

He turned towards her again, his arms back around her, pulling her closely to him. She laid her head on his shoulder, their bodies swaying from side to side, dancing the night away. At last, he didn’t have to hide. At last, he could openly express his feelings towards her.

At last, he could be happy.


End file.
